May I use your shower?
by JessChap
Summary: What would have happened if Will had never called Jack when Chilton arrived at his house? Set in the episode Yakimono.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided I'd right a fic on what would have happened if Will had never called Jack when Chilton arrived at his house. Nothing really happens in the first chapter I admit, but more dialogue and more of my own creativity (instead of just using a scene from the show) will be added in chapters to come. Promise:) Please, any feedback will be greatly appreciated. **

_**Chilton's POV**_

Frederick Chilton could barely feel the harsh wind that attacked his face, or the snowflakes which crept down the back of his neck, and the barking from Will's dogs was only audible to him once a large tongue coated his hand in saliva. He didn't look down at the animals scrambling around his feet, even when a snout began to poke around his crotch, his large grey eyes were locked on Will. His mouth opened to speak, but all that escaped his lips was a shaky breath. The last time Frederick felt like this he was strapped to a table with Abel Gideon towering over him; heart pounding against his chest, the sensation of closing his eyes for longer than a second causing him to pass out, but the worst was the uncontrollable shaking. It just wouldn't stop, and what worried him most was that it had little to do with the current weather. _It was fear_. The kind of fear which would get into your bones and control every aspect of you, the kind that would drive you to sleepless nights and the inability to ever truly relax until the horrid period of your life had ended - but who knew when that would be?

Finally Frederick straightened his posture, slightly puffed out his chest and swallowed thickly.  
"May I use your shower..please?" Were the only words that he could say before oxygen seemed to escape his lungs once more, and he dropped his head to look down at so called 'man's best friend'...five of them to be exact. His quivering hand softly pushed one of their noses away from in between his legs, finding a slight comfort as he began to scratch behind their ears. The man had always been more of a cat person, they were quieter, and a lot less needy, but he couldn't deny that in a state like this a dog could be a perfect companion.

The sudden feel of Will's hand on his shoulder caused his head to snap back up and violently flinch away from the touch, his cheeks turning a light shade of red as he began to feel embarrassed due to the reaction.  
"Yeah..come in, Frederick." The doctor nodded weakly at Will's slightly hesitant words and followed him inside, so many thoughts racing through his aching mind. Honestly, he was rather surprised Will had agreed to let him into his home, he knew how much he had teased him in the past-...who was he kidding, it was barely teasing, he had been plain cruel to the man, but he was the only one who knew the truth. Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper. He was the only one that would at least consider not calling Jack Crawford when he turned up at his front door covered in someone else's blood. An apology was probably in order, but Frederick decided to disregard that thought, not wanting to have lost all of his dignity in front of the other man just yet.

"Go straight down there, it's the last door on the right." Will muttered in Chilton's direction, who nodded in response and quickly followed the directions that were given to him. Once inside the bathroom he slammed the door shut, dropped his bag, and shaking fingers immediately fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and the knot of his tie. They were forcefully pulled off his tanned body, along with his jacket, and thrown to the floor - he had just begun to unbutton his belt when all of a sudden he froze. His wide eyes stared down at the blood covered fabric which had just been dumped in front of him, and his hand quickly covered his mouth to keep a whimper from threatening to escape. The doctor hadn't realised how much of Abel's blood he had been covered with; the shirt which was once a crystal white was now almost completely coated with the sticky red liquid. He felt himself gag and his eyes began to water, but he managed to keep everything down and bottle up the feeling of disgust. _Not now. _He thought to himself. _Shower, then leave. That's the plan. _So with that in mind he tore off his trousers and boxers (and anything else he wore), shoving his outfit to the other side of the room before stepping under the steaming hot water that came from Will's shower. It took Chilton two and a half seconds before his muscles failed him, and he had slid down into a sitting position, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting against them. Frederick scratched at his arms as he tried desperately to wash away the events of the day, obviously with little success, and his eyes clenched closed as he attempted to think of some sort of plan to expose Hannibal Lecter.

He almost threw up again when no such plan could be thought of.

**Like I said, nothing particularly exciting yet I know, but if you're even the tiniest bit interested some feedback would be amazing! And chapter two will be up _very_ soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I know this took a long time, sorry guys exams are kicking my ass, but finally here it is - enjoy!**

"Frederick?"  
Chilton's head snapped up when he heard the voice, accompanied by a knock at the door.  
"Will.."  
"Get out." The younger man's voice was stern, and in any other circumstance he wouldn't let him get away with ordering him around in such a manner, but what choice did he have? One wrong move and Jack Crawford would arrive with a pair of handcuffs.  
"Okay." The word came out weak and emotionless. Slowly he got to his feet, and after turning the shower off he heard Will Graham's footsteps retreat down the hall, which for some reason made him feel a little more comfortable when getting changed into the clothes that were in his duffle bag.

Once he was dressed - a process he made sure to drag out for as long as possible until Will knocked on the door again - he cautiously made his way into the room where the other man awaited him. His wide, grey eyes stared into Will's much calmer ones as he made his way round to a small table, dumping his bag on to it. When his eyes focused down onto where his hands were now searching through the contents, he noticed how violently they shook, but no matter how hard he tried there was no hope in stopping them. It didn't help that the younger man across from him was still staring into his skull. Gradually, his movements became rushed and urgent, rather than slow and cautious, the realisation of his situation suddenly becoming clear. He knew he had to run.

"What did he do?" Chilton's head lifted when he heard the gruff voice, this was why he came to Will's, he'd know this was Hannibal and wouldn't suspect he was the source of his bloodied clothes for even a second.  
"I found Abel Gideon dead in my house...lacking certain body parts. I-..Hannibal was there and he..uh..when I woke up he was gone. " He hurriedly grabs a jacket and coat out of his bag, placing them aside while he begins to sort through the remaining contents. He heard a long breath leave Will's nostrils, and he glanced up for just a second to catch him with his eyes scrunched closed, and his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I-It makes perfect sense!" Frederick burst out all of a sudden, a deranged laugh following. "I have the..same profile as Hannibal Lecter.." The doctor began, his head shaking in slight disbelief. "Same medical and psychological background." His still quivering hands violently zipped up a smaller bag inside of the larger one before reaching out to grab his jacket. "We are both doctors of note...in our field." Chilton continues, clumsily yanking on the clothing. "Of course it would be me!" He cries out, arms gesturing towards Will.  
"Hannibal was _never_ going to kill me..." Resentfully he zips up the jacket and fixes the collar. "I'm his _patsy."_ He spat the word out, the thought of being used in such a way causing him to feel physically ill.  
"I..." Chilton considered for a second if he should tell Will his plan, there was still a chance he would be sold out to Jack. Decreasing the sleeve of his jacket he lets out a frustrated sigh. "I have to leave the country. I am leaving the country."  
"No if you run you'll look guilty." Will's words amused Frederick slightly.  
"You did not run and you looked plenty guilty. Abel Gideon was _**half eaten **_in my guest room." The doctors voice had risen at this point, the fear of being caught increasing. "I have corpses on my property!" He cried, tightly zipping up his duffle bag. Suddenly his head snapped back up and looked Will Graham in the eye.  
"You just threw up an ear." He snapped.  
"There's an APB on you right now, they've cancelled your credit cards, they're tracing your phone." While Will told him what he'd already presumed he flung on his coat, ready to leave at any second.  
"I have cash and I tossed my phone. Jack Crawford thinks I killed two agent." Chilton blinked. _No. _"_Three _agents. You know what tends to happen to people who do that? Shoot on sight." His own words caused a shiver to run down his spine, truly being terrified by the thought. All this time his agenda was to live...he had just dug himself deeper into Hannibal Lecter's trap.  
"I'm going to prove Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper."  
"I know you will. And when you do, I will read about it, from a secure location and I will reintroduce myself to society at that time."  
"Frederick..."  
"I have faith in you Will, you know the tru-"  
"_**Frederick."**_ The seriousness of his tone caused the doctor to freeze, his slightly deranged eyes staring at the man before him.  
"They'll catch you."  
"..What else can I do?" A hand rubbed over his face, a small groan escaping from between his lips. Of course he knew they'd catch him, his face would be on every tv screen in the area before long, he didn't stand a chance.  
"Stay here."  
"What?"  
"Stay here, Frederick. I know you and me don't see eye to eye...but we both know you're _not_ guilty."

The doctor stared at Will in shock; he had not stopped in trying to make this man's life hell when he was a patient at his hospital, but now he was offering his hospitality. Chilton couldn't figure him out.  
"What's the catch?" He was surprised to see a slightly disgusted expression creep on to Will's features.  
"There is none. You know that people can do kind things without motive, right?" He looks the shaking man up and down before a small scoff leaves his lips. "No..of course you wouldn't know that. Kindness must be like a foreign language to you, Frederick." Chilton glared at the man who sat across from him, fists clenched by his side. So desperately he wanted to reply in a way that would knock Will's esteem or prove him wrong, but even with those thoughts he was still risking his reputation by allowing him to hide out here.  
"Right..." Frederick growled through gritted teeth. "Thank-...ah, I appreciate this Will. Honestly." Slowly he walked around the table to get closer to the younger man, and begrudgingly extends his hand for him to shake; he took it after a second of contemplation, and the two of them shook with an equal lack of enthusiasm.

Chilton almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something cold poke into the back of his knee, his face reddening with slight embarrassment when he turned around to see it was just the snout of one of Will's many dogs.  
"You'll have to put up with them. They're going to be curious about someone else staying over..C'mere Winston." The owner muttered, clicking his fingers once to summon his pet over to him.  
"Hm...I suppose I will." He watches as Winston nudges into Will's legs and hands as he began to think of all the horrid outcomes which could be his fate.  
"What if Jack searches here? It is likely he'll consider it, he knew both you and me suspected Han-"  
"Relax, Frederick. Don't worry about what may or may not happen..just, get some rest or something, okay?" After a short amount of arguing, the doctor nods lazily; he was feeling rather tired, and hopefully sleeping would help in getting rid of the image of Abel Gideon's remains in his guest room.

Will lead him to the sofa, giving him a stern glare when Chilton looked at him in disbelief. With a sigh he gave in and pulled his coat off, folding it nicely and hanging it over the back of the furniture he proceeded to lie across, it was lumpy and uncomfortable, but he figured it was going to be the best he could get for now so he didn't complain. He considered undressing down to his boxers and undershirt like he usually would when getting into bed, but with the house owner watching the television just a few feet away, and the dogs that stared at him as if he was something from another world, he settled for the discomfort of clothing. Just as he pulled the sheet that Will had previously got for him over his body, he felt a weight suddenly pin down his ankles. His tired eyes searched for the source, and a small groan escaped his lips when he saw that one of Will's smaller dogs had settled down on the other end of the sofa.  
"Put up with it." Chilton sighed at the younger man's repeated words and clenched his eyes closed.

This was going to be hell.

**Hoped you enjoyed chapter two guys, whenever I have free time I'll be continuing so sorry if it's another long wait:( Although I have some of my own, ideas for the next chapters are greatly appreciated! Please review any you may have, and also if you like the story so far:)**


End file.
